


Eternal love for two by MikoChatta

by Mikochatta



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Minecraft, Multi, Other, Weddings, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikochatta/pseuds/Mikochatta
Summary: My first post here since I been here almost over a year this is about My ocs Peaches and Candys marriage.This was also the very first lesbian couples to get marriedAndres Alex Linus and Marcus belongs to my gfArtemis belongs to my friendRest belongs to me





	Eternal love for two by MikoChatta

 

* * *

Eternal love for two  
A fanfic by MikoChatta

* * *

Day 1  
It was on a sunny day everyone was enjoying the town breeze. watching the sky turn into  
midnight blue. Candy and Peaches were already getting planned for their wedding next week.  
“Babe?” Candy sighed “I am nervous about the wedding what if it doesn't end well?”. Peaches  
gave a slight smile and said back to her. “My bubblegum, nothing bad can ever happen to us.  
we will stay together forever. we can even make a family if you want”. She petted Candy’s face.  
It even gave her a blush. Andres came in with food. “anyone hungry there is some food here”.  
Candy and Peaches did not feel hungry but they ate something anyways. Artemis arrived with  
his teleporting gun “Hey guys im here what's going on here?” Candy and Peaches were smiling  
“nothing we were just talking”. Candy giggled. Artemis gave a smirk and asked “about what? I  
wanted to know. Were you guys flirting with each other?” Candy and Peaches both looked at  
each other and blushed. “ummm it's nothing just personal talk” Andres looked at Artemis and  
said “I believe they're planning their big event.” Artemis eyes went into confusion. “w what big  
event?” he asked. Andres started singing here comes the bride. Artemis becomes shocked then  
excited “what? No way you guys are planning a wedding? That's so awesome! Am I invited?” he  
said in excitement. Peaches gave a smile and said “of course everyone is invited”. Artemis also  
asked them about the date of the wedding. They give the answer to him. “oh man I can't wait I'm  
so happy for you guys!”. Candy giggles and said back to him “we are happy too.”

* * *

  
Day 2  
The next day Candy was with Alex to find something to wear for the wedding. “I heard you and  
Peaches are having a wedding. I'm so happy for you. Me and Linus and my two daughters will  
both be there for you.” she said In pride. “thank you Mrs.Elinar I am happy that you are helping  
me.” she replied. “So since we're here what were you thinking about wearing a tuxedo or a  
dress? Don't worry dear it's your decision and I won't get offended” Alex asked. They got out the  
car and quickly headed off to the mall. Supposedly they should be a lot of people around but not  
alot for sure. “Hmmm I need to find were the clothing department might be” Alex thinks loudly.  
Candy smiled and said “I think they're upstairs”. So they walked up to 2nd floor and saw two  
stores that were fitting for a wedding. One was a bridal dress store and the other was a men's  
formal wear store. “I'm gonna go look at the other clothing there if you find anything or need  
anything let me know” Alex says. She walked out and went into the store that had a lot of floral  
design on clothes. Candy first went inside the bridal dress store. She decided to look at them to  
see if she might be interested in them. “looking for anything particular sweetie?” a female store  
clerk with glasses asked her. “no thanks I'm just looking around.” Candy said. The store clerk  
calmly put her hands together and said back “well if you find anything just let me know. Candy  
nodded. After looking at the dresses Candy decided to go in the men's formal wear store.  
Nothing fit In her style until she finds a tuxedo that had a beautiful magenta color tie. “this one is  
beautiful this is the one. But I need to find out the price of this tux.” Candy thought to herself.  
She lift the sleeve up and checked the price. “$300? Geez I gotta check if I have enough”. Candy said to herself while she grabs her wallet out of her purse. Suddenly she counts her  
money and finds out she has only $250. “crap! I only have about $250 I'm only $50 short. What  
should I do? I can't go out the store and steal it. Maybe I should go ask Alex if it's ok for her to  
help me.” Candy stopped but she decided to go back to the bridal dress store again. “well I did  
see a dress that was close to white but with a tint of pink.” she thought to herself. She went to  
see if the dress is there. And there it is standing there and nobody has paid for it. Candy looked  
under the dress and checked the price tag. “150? not bad i will buy this” She said while viewing  
the price tag. She went to the counter and checked in with the store clerk. “While i buy this or  
before i buy this is it ok if i can try this on to see if it fits?” She asked the store clerk. “why yes  
you may the dressing room is on your left.” Candy nodded and thanked her. Candy went inside  
the dressing room and tried it on. Unfortunately the dress was a little bit too big. Candy went  
back and explained to the store clerk. “oh don't worry dear we have a bit smaller size if you  
want to try.” The store clerk said. “Ok i can try this on.” Candy replied. she went back to the  
dressing room and tried on the other dress. It fits her. Candy looked at the mirror and smiled.  
She put her regular clothes back on. Candy went back to the counter. “Did the dress fit you as  
well?”. The store clerk asked. “why yes it did. I want to ask how much is the dress?”. Candy  
asked. The store clerk looked at the price tag and said “it is $135. Do you have enough?”.  
Candy checked her wallet and gives the store clerk $150. The store clerk gave her back her  
change. Candy thanked her and left. Candy decided to find Alex. “Mrs.Elinar I found something  
for the wedding.” Candy said. Alex smiled “oooh what did you find show me.” Candy lifted up the  
dress. “oh my God it's beautiful.” she said then asked “but how much was it?”. Candy tells her  
the actual price.  
“$135? Candy you know I won't mind buying it for you next time.” Alex replied. Candy put the  
dress back in the bag. “yeah I know. But you don't have to buy everything. It's your own money  
too. If you did buy anything for me I would pay you back.” she said. Alex explained to her that  
she does not need to pay back if she doesn't want to. “Thank you Mrs.Elinar. Your a very good  
friend there.” Alex smiled “don't worry dear, I'm always here to help”. They both went out to eat.  
Day 3  
The day has passed, now we are where the other friends are at. Amber Puffi Artemis Andres  
Mikaro and Steffan are both at the beach helping decorate the wedding. “I found this bouquet of  
pink and blue roses think they might fit the wedding?” Puffi asked while holding the bouquet of  
roses. Steffan and Mikaro looked at each other and went into thinking position. Steffan looked at  
Puffi “we could try using them.” Steffan said. Puffi nodded and put some of the roses on the  
wedding stand. (Sorry i decided to call it a wedding stand cause i don't even know what they are  
called. Please don't kill me). Andres walked up to Artemis. “so dude you think you gonna wear  
something?” Andres asks. Artemis’s ears curls down and said back “I hadn't decided yet I  
thought wearing leather jacket and some jeans.” Andres smirked “well wear something that you  
want”. Artemis nodded, he left and continued to help the others. Later after hours everyone  
decided to take a break. Mikaro gets a text from Candy. “Hey girl bring everyone we're gonna  
have dinner don't tell anyone where we going it's a surprise.” Candy says in text. Mikaro texts  
her back. “ok I promise not to tell them”. Candy later arrives and picks everyone up. “Hey Candywhere are you taking us?” Puffi asks. Candy adjusts her mirror. “It's a surprise. and please don’t  
ask me to tell you.” she said. 15 minutes later they arrive at a hooters bar. “uhhhh Candy why  
did you even think about going here?” Artemis asks in shock. Candy smiles looked at him  
“thought you guys might like like this place.” She answers. They went inside the restaurant and  
sat down and just decided to have a little conversation. Suddenly a familiar lady appears.  
Andres spits out his water. “M M M M Margarita?!” Margarita put the glass down. “yeah it's me  
bastard I work here. Got a problem with that?”. Andres puts on a fake smile and looked at  
Candy “Would you excuse me I need to use the restroom”. Peaches replied “not yet you haven't  
ordered yet.” Andres looked at Peaches and stormed off to the bathroom. Steffan looked at  
Candy “think he's gonna be ok?” He asks. Candy shrugs. Margarita looks at Marcus. “oh lookie  
here it's the girly boy who stole my fucking ex.” Margarita hisses. Marcus gave a smile and  
showed her his wedding ring. Margarita gasps “ you two are a fucking disgrace!”. Marcus growls  
and says back “ well your more of a mistake for treating him like shit. No wonder why he  
dumped you.” Margarita clenched her hands and throws the glasses of water at him. “have a  
good fucking evening here's your bill.” she storms off. Peaches rolls her eyes and mumbles  
“man what a bitch she is.” Candy showed a guilty face. “Great this is all my fault. If we never  
went to this place none of this will ever happen.” She sighed. Artemis decide to go and check  
Andres just to see if he’s alright. “Yo dude you ok?”. He asks. Andres curled up in a ball “Just  
leave me alone. I'm just a monster.” Andres cried. Artemis nodded and replied to him “alright I  
will let you be.” Artemis left the bathroom and went back to check the others. “how's he doing?.”  
asked Marcus. Artemis gave a soft sigh “he'd says that he needs some time alone.” Marcus  
looked at him and said “don't worry I can send him home with me”. Artemis scratched his ears  
and says “probably be best to do for now.” Andres and Marcus decided to go home and  
everyone else did too.

* * *

  
5 days later… I'm just doing this because I'm too lazy to put more details.  
Candy and Peaches were getting ready for their special day. “I'm kinda nervous though to do  
this.” Candy whimpered. “Don't worry I know that you can do it.” Mikaro smiled while doing  
Candy’s hair. Candy took a deep breath and said “your right Mika. I'm glad that your always  
there for me.” Mikaro curled part of Candy’s hair. “hey friends are there to support each other.”  
45 minutes later all of the guest arrives. Andres looks at Artemis. “Seem like you couldn't find  
anything fancy huh?”. Andres says. “eh not into much fancy stuff.” Artemis barks. The wedding  
bells started to ring. Hector is standing right by the wedding stand (sorry had to call it like that  
again -_-) Peaches came down wearing a fluffy light white dress and French bun. “the girl looks  
cute” Jai thought. Peaches walked down and smiled. Then Candy arrives. Peaches started to  
blush deeply. “there she is my future wife.” She says In mind. Candy walked down the aisle. “all  
rise to partake of this ceremony” Steffan said. Steffan decided to be the wedding priest. Why?  
Well Candy and Peaches both trust him and agreed to have him as the wedding priest. “ladies  
men genderless people enderman cats wolves dragons. And T. Today we are gathered here to  
celebrate the day of these two beautiful woman. They will spend lives together in harmony. Do  
you ladies have anything to say to each other speak now or however hold your peace.” Candy  
smiled “Peaches the first time I saw you, you had most beautiful appearance. I was shy at first  
because I wasn't gonna know if I would harm you. But now we're here together as one.”Peaches gave a proud smile. “ I felt the same way as you. I never thought I would find anyone  
but my soulmate was right here. All along.” Steffan smiled and cleared his throat. “Candy do you  
promise to protect Peaches at all times and be there for her and promise to be her beloved  
wedded wife?.” Candy says “I do”. Steffan looks at Peaches “And Peaches do you take-”  
suddenly Peaches interrupts “ I do.” Steffan gets a little shocked “oh ummm well i pronounce  
you Wife and wife you may now kiss the bride.” Candy and Peaches both held their hands  
together and kisses. Everyone started to cheer. Marcus made the cake for them. Everyone was  
happy that this day would come  
The end


End file.
